Embodiments of the invention relate to overlay virtual environments, and in particular, load balancing for a virtual networking system.
Network virtualization using overlays use encapsulation, such as virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN) encapsulation and network virtualization generic routing encapsulation (NVGRE), which may be supported by hypervisor and networking vendors. To use VxLAN or NVGRE encapsulation, hypervisor virtual switches are modified to support the respective overlay technology. Incompatibility with encapsulation types makes it necessary to use a translation gateway, which translates between the different packet formats. Often the translation gateways are communication bottlenecks and impact communication performance.